Window of Dreams
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: Dreams are windows of the mind that take you to far away places. Some dreams can take you to see where you would be if you did certain things. Follow Naruto's adventures as he visits (and interacts) with those of his dimensional counterparts. Rated M for some situations.


**CHAPTER ONE: WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS THE KYUUBI NOW A LITTLE FOX-GIRL NAMED SAYURI?**

Prince: Time to get cracking once again. It's your favorite author Prince of the Forgotten here and I have a new fanfic idea that I wanted to try. It's basically _Naruto reads Naruto_ by Sage of Fanfics, but instead of the entire cast reading Naruto fanfiction, it's the world leader in anime being sent _through_ his dimensional counterpart's lives. First up is _Naruto Genkyouien_ by Daneel Rush. I have to say ever since I read it I have been a big fan of his work and am going to try my best to replicate it to the fullest extent of my abilities . . . without all the fourth wall breaking that it seems to do. Well, this Naruto does. The other characters will break the fourth wall repeatedly.

Kiactu: **Prince of the Forgotten does not own **_**Naruto**_**, **_**Cross/School Days**_**, or **_**Naruto Genkyouien**_**. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, whoever created **_**Cross Days**_**, and Daneel Rush. Please support the writers used in this fic and inspire them to update faster. For one, I use Fanfiction Mobile and it would do to at least get one email a week that isn't about someone favoriting my story, some game site that I don't even remember signing up for, some bastard/bitch giving me a bad review, or one of my friends on Facebook being a complete and utter douche.**

Prince: Naruto will still have all of his abilities from canon along with Kurama, though only he will be able to see Kurama in this first one as apparently this world's Kyuubi is a little girl. However, there is a chance that Kurama may show himself whenever Naruto is pissed. This first chapter will combine chapters one and two of Naruto Genkyouien as they are relatively short.

**UPDATED AN**

Prince: While going through TV Tropes, I stumbled upon some _interesting_ things about School Days. Like, how Kotonoha got her "Sekai" bag and Makoto's skull. Though that's a memory that's going to haunt me, I'm glad I actually did not see it or I would have flipped out. It's about as bad as that hentai I watched about that mother that was so obsessed with her daughter's boyfriend, she stabbed said offspring through the neck and watched as she died before burying her in the backyard. Not to mention she kept the boyfriend locked up in the basement without food or water while joining him every night to have sex before finally offing him as well. Damn, some of you writers out there have some sick imaginations. And I was drawn in by the innocent sounding names, too. Like School Days and Milk Money. Wait a minute! I'm glad I found this out before watching the anime! I was just reading about it a few years ago trying to find out what it was about. I could only find that it was a game and couldn't see anything about it being an anime, so I feel actually pretty lucky. But that was before I saw Deadman Wonderland on Toonami.

Kiactu: This will seem MST for the first chapter, but afterwards, Naruto (canon) will be taking Naruto (Genkyouien)'s place, which will change it into one of Prince's own.

**CHAPTER START**

It was nighttime in Konoha. Every living creature needed their rest, including our hero as he walked through his recently repaired (as far as two years can go) apartment. Thanks to the battle about two to three years ago, he had a new job in trying to make sure people like Obito never came to pass. It was a bit difficult after the first few months the job was actually growing on him. This would be the first time in a year that he would be back in his own home. With the marriage contract with the Hyuuga, the endless rap session with Kirabi, among other things, Naruto found that being Hokage may not be the most interesting thing in the world.

No wonder why Jiraiya didn't want any part in being Hokage. From what he saw on a daily basis from Tsunade, it was just paperwork stacked upon more paperwork. With the occasional risk of sacrifice your life in order to let others live. All to be acknowledged, to which he was as the Neo Gama Sennin, Hero of Konoha and the Hidden Nations, and the Child of Prophecy.

Unknown to our hero, while his body rest, his consciousness was crossing dimensions before coming to a rather peculiar one. Once it entered, Naruto opened his eyes to see a familiar place. _"Eh?"_ he asked himself. _"Why am I at the crevice where Ero-Sennin tried to get me to summon Oyaji-Gama?"_ Yes, it was the place Naruto could never forget. After abandoning Ebisu, Naruto had decided to train with Jiraiya, who had taught him the seals for summoning. At first, he had hated Ero-Sennin for throwing him off the cliff, but it was worth it to meet up with his lifetime partner, Kurama.

However, as he would soon find out, Kurama had absolutely no part in this dimension. Instead, that entire honor would go to a little girl trapped inside this dimension's Naruto. Once he found out about this, he would never look at his world the same way again.

The scene changed to one of his old mindscape: a sewer with the metal about to collapse in on itself. He watched as the Naruto before him acted upon finding this place a little bit differently from him. (**This next scene is the first chapter from Naruto Genkyouien. All bold words without bold quotations are Kurama's speech while all bold words with bold quotations are excerpts from Naruto Genkyouien**)

**"Wha . . . where . . . Where the heck am I?" Uzumaki Naruto eyed the strange structure he found himself in with outright confusion. It was a bleak, old building; its original colors long replaced by the colors of age. The passage he was in extended beyond his range of sight, and lateral passages emerged from both sides their lengths consumed by darkness beyond belief. Strange ductwork riddled both walls and ceiling, and water (at least, he hoped it was water) flooded the whole place almost to his hips.**

** "Wha – What the . . .?" Naruto muttered to no one but himself. He needed to think; not an activity he enjoyed or practiced very often, but when it became necessary, he could put up with it. He would normally sit down, cross his legs, and make a face, but if he did that he would probably drown, so he just made the face.**

** "I . . . Last I remember, that bastard Ero-sennin pushed me off the cliff – I'm so getting him back for that! – and then I tried to grab the rock but I slipped . . ."**

Right then, the Uzumaki Naruto who was observing this almost wanted to punch his younger self. Later on, the "bastard" would be one of the most influential people on his life. Jiraiya had given his life to protect Konoha from Nagato and tried his best to steer his elder-brother disciple away from the foolish plan that Obito and Madara had conjured up. Ero-sennin would later explain that it was for him to draw out Kurama's chakra. Was it really his fault that he put so much faith into throwing his godson off a cliff in order for him to draw upon its chakra? After his monologue, Naruto looked back at his former's form as he was still in thought.

**His face crunched up more and more with every word, until it reached critical point.**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" he yelled once again to no one but himself.**

** "Kyah!" a voice squeaked in the distance.**

** "Kyah?" he repeated. That's when he felt it: what he would have felt since the very moment he made it there had he not been too busy complaining and asking questions to no one.**

_**This feeling . . . It's that chakra . . .**_

** The strange – yet undeniably powerful – chakra hit his senses like a bizarre amalgam of sound, scent, and taste. Naruto had no problem following it as it grew stronger until he reached the jail.**

Naruto watched as his dimensional counterpart walked through the sewer, following the eerily familiar, yet different chakra that he himself felt. It was extremely powerful, but not as powerful as his Kyuubi.

** Naruto could do nothing but gape at the sheer size of the thing. The huge metal bars were as thick as Naruto himself and tall beyond measure. A big paper strip with the kanji for seal stood in place of the lock. He also noticed the water level had dropped in this room, to the point that only his feet were submerged.**

_**This is . . .?**_

**"Sob . . . mugyuu . . ."**

** "Mugyuu?"**/ "Mugyuu?"

**Naruto couldn't help but make a strange face at the . . . well, strange sounds coming from beyond the bars.**

"**When have I ever had a verbal tic?**" a familiarly deep voice asked in confusion. "**I especially would not have one as weak sounding as 'mugyuu**'**.**" Naruto turned his head to the direction of the voice's owner. Right beside him, though while his feet weren't touching the ground and the mysterious figure's paws were, was a giant crimson fox with nine tails waving behind him. Over both eyes were black patches of fur that ran from the bridge of his nose to the top of his ears. The fox snorted, a bit of flame exiting his snout, in disgust at the puny human before him.

"It's nice to see that at least you're in my dream as well," Naruto said. "Though how did that happen?"

"**Naruto, we aren't in dream,**" Kurama explained. "**While your body is asleep, some kind of deity took your mind to another dimension, though I don't know why. Since I'm sealed inside of you, my consciousness was taken along for the ride.**"

". . . Eh?"

"**Ugh . . . Your stupidity precedes you,**" Kurama said, shaking his head. "**We . . . are no longer in **_**our**_** Konoha anymore, Naruto. We're in some kind of dimension that is not our own. If I'm guessing correctly, this universe is a universe where I'm a lot weaker than normal.**"

"Oh . . . HEY!" Naruto yelled in anger. "You just called me stupid! And I thought we were friends, you damn fox." He pouted a bit, making Kurama glare at his jinchuriki before shaking his head. "**I would've done fine in another body, but no. Your parents just had to have only one child before dying.**"

"Oi! You're the one that killed them, jackass!"

"**They would've lived even if my claw hadn't pierced their bodies. At least, your mother would've. Your father could've just sealed me into someone else's baby. Maybe even that Haruno girl.**"

Naruto clicked his teeth in anger before turning his attention back to the people before him. "Whatever, Kitsune-teme."

**Despite the whole "DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" vibe the jail pretty much smashed on him with the subtlety of a sledgehammer, he couldn't stop himself from moving forward. The sounds, in all the weirdness, were sorta like someone crying. There was no way he could ignore something like that.**

** "Um . . . anyone there?"**

** "Gyaaah!"**

** Naruto followed the sound and managed to catch a glimpse of a small figure creeping away from him, deeper into the darkness. He did not need advanced chakra-sensing skills to tell that the mysterious figure was the source of the strange chakra that seemed to flood the whole place.**

** "Um . . . hello?"**

** A gasp from within the darkness was his response. He was about to speak again with the other one beat him to it.**

** "Who . . . who is there?"**

** Naruto blinked. The voice was unmistakably a girl's. A very young girl's, if he had to guess.**

"**No . . . way . . .**" Kurama said. Naruto had to stifle a giggle as he knew what Kurama was thinking. "**No fucking way! Why the hell did we have to be in a universe where I'm a girl?!**" The beast's aura drafted off him in waves as he roared into the seal. Naruto could tell that the other two in the room could feel the anger wafting off him.

**Naruto paused, feeling as if he was being watched by someone as his joints locked up. The feeling was that of a rabbit getting hunted by a shark or something, the tension in the air was just that thick. While the chakra from the seemingly female person in the cage was staggering, it was like he was being pushed into the water by the other one. And just like that, it was gone, though Naruto tried his best to act like it wasn't there to begin with.**

** Back to the matter at hand, where was he and why was there a little girl in a big ass jail? He hoped he could get some answers soon . . . the fact that he was supposed to be falling to his demise notwithstanding.**

** "Um . . . Uzumaki . . . Naruto . . . I guess."**

** "Ah!" the girl gasped, seemingly forgetting about the aura from before. If Naruto had to describe it, he would have gone with "excited". The "pichi, pachi" sounds of feet splashing water reached his ears an instant before the lone inhabitant of the cell appeared before him. Had he been given some warning, he would have seriously considered running away and screaming.**

_**No. Fucking. Way.**_

**She was wearing nothing. Absolutely nothing unless you count ears, fur, and nine tails as clothing of course. The tips of her exaggeratedly long, plain hair made wriggly trails on the water as she moved. The hair was the color of honey, the same color as the fur that covered her legs all the way up until mid-thigh.**

** Her eyes, those disturbingly big red eyes, stared at him as if she were in the presence of the truth of the universe. Her nine bushy, white-tipped fluffy tails wagged up and down, right and left, with no apparent control from the girl, who seemed to be focusing the entirety of her brain capacity on memorizing his face.**

** As for Naruto, well . . . he was dealing with some internal issues.**

** No way . . . no . . . just . . . that . . . no . . . no way . . .**

** With his mind unable to form coherent thoughts, he relied on his mouth to get him out of this dead end. Being used to speaking before thinking, it wasn't that hard.**

** "Uh . . ." He grasped at straws. Very thin straws made of barbed wire. ". . . Kyuubi?"**

** "Jiiiiiiiiiiii . . ." The "girl" just STARED. She didn't blink. Naruto would say she wasn't even breathing.**

** "Um . . . hello?" he insisted, leaning his body forward to get closer to eye level with the "girl" beyond the bars.**

** "Gyaaah!" The "girl" was apparently startled by Naruto's sudden movement, releasing a deafening shriek as she fell on her naked rear. A long and uncomfortable silence ensued, interrupted only by the annoying "plick" of water droplets falling from leaks in the ducts and the occasional sobs coming from the wide-eyed nine-tailed little girl.**

** "Umm . . ." Naruto tried again, not really sure of anything anymore. ". . . You okay?"**

** The girl sobbed one more time.**

** Naruto easily recognized the way her body was shaking. He had seen it before in babies and in girls of all ages. **_**Oh Kami she's going to cry.**_

**"Eh, wai-"**

** "Waaaaaaaaa!" she wailed before rushing towards him, her arms extended with the obvious intention of wrapping Naruto in a hug . . . The boy had to look away and wince from the bright fireworks as the seal kicked in and did a fine job of electrocuting the girl. Had he been in another state of mind, he might have realized that it could not be real electricity or he would've been in the same state as she.**

"I don't remember the seal doing that," Naruto said. "I remember you being able to reach through it and try to stab me, but I don't remember the extra protection of that."

"**The seal was meant to restrain me,**" Kurama agreed. "**It's the Eight Trigram seal, but it might've been one of those things that change with the dimension.**"

_**Okay, that's just plain pathetic.**_

** Naruto found himself thinking at the sight of a twitching, smoking nine-tails. "Um . . . you okay?"**

** "Mugyuu . . ."**

** "Uh . . . What's that supposed to mean?"**

** "Mugyuuuuuu . . ." she repeated at she struggled to get up. Naruto sweatdropped, but hurried to aid the little one, seemingly unaware that he had just walked THROUGH the seal and INTO the cell.**

** "Hey . . . hold onto me, I'll help ya."**

** The girl, though, stiffened at the contact of his hand on her left shoulder. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, her body relaxed and her left hand held on to the fabric of his orange pants. Naruto wrapped his right arm across her lower back and rested his hand on her right side, eliciting a tiny squeak from the girl, who simply allowed herself to be lifted. He quickly checked for any lasting wounds, but apparently the shock wasn't as nasty as it had looked. The girl was still sobbing and wiping off some tears with her left arm.**

** Naruto once again lowered his body to get closer to eye level. "Oi, are you o-" He was stunned to silence by the girl burying her face into his belly. He was even more disturbed by her tails, which also moved to her front, as if attempting to hug him.**

** "O – Oi . . ."**

** "I was wonwy." Whatever that means.**

** ". . ."**

Naruto could already tell that meant she was lonely. Either that or hungry, but he kind of understood baby-talk quite a bit.

**Naruto said no more, allowing the girl . . . fox . . . girl . . . to stain his clothes with her tears. Once her tears had dried, introductions were in order. Naruto had already noticed he was inside the cage. He just shrugged and went with the flow. He wasn't dead yet, after all. The water was very shallow inside the cell, so they just sat down.**

** It had taken a full five minutes to stop the girl from sitting in his lap. Not that he minded children sitting in his lap, but the whole situation was already wrong enough. She was right in front of him, her knees touching his sandals.**

** "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he repeated again, hoping that he would get a response back.**

** ". . . Higashiyama Sayuri."**

** Naruto blinked. For some reason he couldn't fathom, that was the answer he least expected. "Uh . . . okay . . . Sayuri."**

** "Naruto-nii-chan."**

** A shudder went all the way up from his scalp to his toes. From that point on, Naruto's inner dictionary defined "wrongness" as "**_**that**_** moment".**

** "Uh . . . Sure. So, you are . . ." he muttered, shooting an odd look at the tails, which seemed to move with a mind of their own. "A Kiko of the Higashiyama Clan." She suddenly was all smiles as her tails wiggled wildly. "I've got nine tails! They're pwetty."**

**Wiggle, wiggle.**

Naruto had gotten bored up until that moment as both he and the boy before him shuddered at the fact that the girl looked like any other kid who just learned they had nine appendages coming out of his back. He needed not look to his side to see what the fox to his right was doing right now. The air was plenty thick with anger and curse words. He really didn't take so well to the fact that his dimensional counterpart was a girl at least five to six in demon years.

**Naruto was known as a particularly loud individual. However, in that moment, and from that day, a definite change began to take place. For starters, he stored her self-denomination of "**_**Kiko**_**" for posterior inquiry . . . if he ever got the chance, that is.**

**"So, you're the Kyuubi."**

** The foxgirl nodded effusively. She was obviously proud of her status.**

** "Sayuri's a Kyuubi, yup!"**

** Naruto didn't notice the change of article. "You're the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."**

Though this dimension's counterpart Naruto didn't catch it, his other one did. "What did she mean by _a_ Kyuubi?" he asked. "I thought the Bijuu were nine separate chakra beasts born when the Sage of the Six Paths used Izanagi to split the Juubi's soul into nine different beings: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, and you, Kurama?"

"**Apparently, this dimension's tales of Bijuu are out of whack,**" Kurama answered, his anger at being revealed as a girl in this world forgotten. "**Can't you sense the chakra in her body? Never mind the fact that there is a layer of chakra covering her in a Henge. Most of her chakra is concentrated in those tails of hers. It seems that while I and my siblings are just entities of mass chakra able to hold our own consciousness, she was born with one tail. Somehow, that one tail branched into eight more, giving the impression that she's a nine-tails.**" Naruto grunted at the explanation, though he got it. He knew that was about as dumbed down from Kurama as he was going to get on how the two were different.

**"Demon Fox?" Sayuri tilted her head. "Nope, that's not Sayuri's name. Sayuri is Sayuri!" she exclaimed, wagging her tails for good measure. She suddenly dropped her fox ears as she went into her equivalent of "deep thinking".**

** "Sayuri's name's Sayuri so Sayuri is Sayuri. If Sayuri wasn't Sayuri then Sayuri wouldn't be Sayuri, but . . . uh . . . Sayuri . . ."**

** Naruto sweatdropped. **_**What's that supposed to mean?**_

** "What does that mean, onii-chan?"**

** "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Naruto screeched, eliciting a "Kyaaah! Mugyuu . . ." from the tiny foxgirl. It was impressive how Naruto managed to yell and shudder at the same time.**

** "Anyway! You're the nine-tails who attacked Konoha when I was born!"**

** "Eeeh? Attack? Sayuri? Ko-no-ha? Nope, didn't do that."**

** Naruto made an odd face (an amalgam of gaping and glaring) before he exploded again. "But you attacked the village!"**

** Sayuri was quick to reflect his feelings. "Sayuri didn't! Sayuri's a good girl! Sayuri would never huht anyone!" She suddenly paused, her eyes turning upwards in remembrance. "Uhh . . . there was that time . . . and that one . . . but that wasn't mah fault!"**

** "Uhh . . ." Naruto clutched his head, trying to filter the useful information out of whatever the little foxgirl had just said. ". . . Mou, whatever! You're the nine-tails who attacked Konoha!"**

** "I DIDN'T!" Sayuri cried back, the corner of her eyes holding back tears. "Sayuri is a good girl!"**

"Think Akatsuki's had something to do with this one, too?" Naruto asked Kurama after turning his attention to the fox. Kurama only stayed silent, as this conversation was now intriguing him.

**"Then what the hell were you doing when you ended up here?"**

** Sayuri's angry mode quickly switched back to 'pouty' mode. "Sayuri . . . Sayuri was just-" She stopped herself, covering her mouth with her tiny hands and doing her best to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. Her foxy ears were standing straight up. Naruto? Naruto just glared. The secret of Kyuubi's attack was just about to be revealed. Like hell he wouldn't get to hear it. His eyes glowered with burning intensity, breaking through the little girl's feeble mental defenses. Her ears gradually dropped, reflecting her embarrassment.**

** "Sayuri was just . . ." she repeated. Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit further. Sayuri whimpered and dropped both her face and her ears. If Naruto wasn't . . . well, he wasn't sure of exactly how he felt, but it wasn't a nice feeling. Anyway, if he wasn't feeling however he was feeling, he would have found the sight incredibly cute.**

The other Naruto watched as his dimensional counterpart was starting to act not like him. He really didn't care about the past and let things roll, but now this one was pissing him off entirely. Bullying a little girl (even though that little girl might be a few centuries older than he was) into giving him information that he wouldn't even think about the next time they met up. He wished he could sock that bastard between the eyes.

Kurama could tell how _his_ jinchuriki was thinking. He knew this Naruto would always be above bullying anyone into giving him information. Naruto was never cut out to be in the IT division. To watch this upstart of his personality act like Jiraiya was a bad person (in reality, Jiraiya was one of Naruto's most precious people. It was hard to hate the guy who got his butt kicked daily by Naruto's grandmother-type person).

The first straw was denying Jiraiya the respect he deserved. The second had to be when he started making a little girl cry because she had information that he didn't have. All he needed was one more thing against him from Naruto and the jinchuriki of the _real_ Kyuubi no Yoko was going to go and shove a Mini-Bijuudama up the kid's ass. Probably following it up with a **Wakusei Rasengan** to get real up in there as well.

**"Sayuri was just . . ." she said for the third time. The blush had extended throughout her skin, giving it a deeper tone. Unable to resist the pressure of Naruto's angry stare anymore, the little girl exploded.**

** "I WAS JUST CHASING MAH TAILS!"**

The seriousness of the moment was ruined. Naruto's anger turned into confusion at the little girl's interrogation as both he and this dimension's Naruto shared the same exact words.

"Huh?"/**"Huh?"**

** Her reluctance utterly crushed; there was no stopping her tongue anymore. "See, Sayuri was all 'waaai waaai', 'cause Sayuri got the nine tails, you know?" Sayuri "explained", using wide arm gestures and changes in tone for emphasis. "Yeah, so Sayuri was all 'yaaaay', and Sayuri was checking her new powers and then Sayuri became weaaaaaaaally huge! Like thiiiiiii . . ." She extended her arms as far as the little limbs could. ". . . iiiiiiis big! Sayuri was like 'wow, so cool!' and then Sayuri saw her biiiiig tails and Sayuri was like 'tails!' and Sayuri went like 'wissshhh' . . ."**

** Naruto could only stare as the little foxgirl rolled on the damp floor, her tiny arms reaching for the fluffy tails, which also moved away from the eager limbs.**

** ". . . and Sayuri wolled all the way to the sea! Sayuri got all wet! Yuck-cky! So Sayuri was like, 'eww, salty' and Sayuri stopped chasing her tails, and when they fell on the sea there was a big 'whoosh!'" She raised her arms over her head. "And this HUUUGE lot of water got me even MOAR wet. Yucky! Oh, and the water fell on this tiny human town thingy, and the town disappeared."**

Naruto could only share his dimensional counterpart's thoughts before turning to Kurama, who shook his head at the girl's blatant innocence. "**I swear if I could, I would wring her neck.**" If this joke of a Kyuubi was supposed to be his counterpart, he would have just gone ahead with Obito and Madara and just ended this foolishness.

**Naruto gaped.**

** "But it didn't really matter because Sayuri had just rolled over them."**

** Naruto gaped more.**

** "anyway, so Sayuri was all wet and yucky, so Sayuri began to shake, you know, like this." She shook like a dog dealing with wet fur. This time not even angry Naruto failed to notice the sheer cute of her actions. He was still angry, though. "But then evwything got blown away, like, 'fwoosh!'" Sayuri suddenly threw her arms to the sides, gesturing that everything around her was blown away by the winds raised by her colossal form. "And the water was flying, and the trees were flying, and the houses were flying, and the pigs were flying . . . well I think they were pigs; they were weaaaally small, you know, 'cause Sayuri was big. So, well, pigs. And the pigs were flying, and the boats were flying, and the people were flying . . ."**

** Naruto shuddered.**

** "So Sayuri got weally scared, 'cause Sayuri didn't want to fly. Sayuri doesn't like tall places."**

Naruto could only shake his head at the little girl's story. He knew that back then, Kurama had the same idea, only more like he wanted everyone to suffer instead of doing what the little girl did. He had a feeling that his dad in this universe knew what the hell he was doing when he sealed this girl inside.

**Naruto face took its best "WTF!?" look. She had turned into a colossal fox of DOOM! That's like a +32 size bonus to Strength! And it was HER who was making all those things fly!**

** "So Sayuri wan away. I wan weaaaaally far, 'cause Sayuri couldn't see the sea anymoar. But Sayuri was wunning so fast there was a big 'whoosh!' and I tripped and fell on something really hard. It huht."**

** Naruto remained silent . . . or more like Sayuri continued before he could think of saying anything.**

** "So Sayuri looked awound and I was like in a town or something." Her face suddenly displayed great excitement. "And there was a big festival."**

Naruto doubted there was a festival.

**"Festival?"**

** "Yup, festival! Because, you know, everyone was screaming weaaaally loud! And everyone was, like, wunning around, and there was lots of fire! The fire was kinda scawy, but my momma told me that humans make big fires duwing festivals, so it was okay. And fire is cool. Even if it's scawy."**

Yep. Definitely _not_ a festival.

**Naruto groaned.**

** "So, Sayuri wanted to join the fun, so I made my trick!"**

** Naruto actually hesitated before asking. "Your trick?"**

** "Yup!"**

** On cue, tiny balls of flame took form on the tips of Sayuri's tails. "Kitsune fire! Pwetty!" The nine fireballs began to make a clockwise motion behind Sayuri, creating a perfect circle. "Sayuri played with them like this for a while, but then I skewed up and they fell. But nobody cared, it was great! Everyone just yelled even louder! Everyone was sooo happy!"**

** "Oh Kami."**

Naruto couldn't agree more.

**"So Sayuri kept doing moar and moar tricks until the festival ended . . . I think. Everyone just went silent. I didn't even notice them go away! That was cool."**

_**They didn't go away, they became ashes**_**, Naruto concluded.**

** "Sayuri guessed everyone had gone to sweep, so Sayuri left, 'cause she didn't want to bother."**

** Naruto blinked.**

** "So Sayuri was twotting awound when suddenwy this human appears on my nose."**

** Naruto frowned. This was different.**

** "Human?"**

** "Yup! Human. He was weawing this weally funny thing on his head, like, a mask or something. He said his name was . . . uh . . . Madawa . . . or something. He said that he needed my help and I was like 'Sure!', 'cause momma always told me I had to be nice to people.**

_**Madawa . . . ? That would be 'Madara', huh . . . nope, doesn't ring a bell.**_

Naruto glared at the story. He knew of a Madara. The very same bastard that started the Fourth Shinobi War just because he couldn't handle the workings of the real world. The bastard, instead of doing something such as showing others kindness, decided that killing innocent people was an even more effective task. Because of him, thousands of bloodlines had died in Mizugakure just because he got control of their Mizukage. The man, through one of his descendants, had killed millions of people for his sick twisted idea of peace.

**"Yup. So Madawa tells me to look at his eyes, but it was weaaaally hard, 'cause, you know, he was weaaaaally tiny, and he was standing on my nose, and that was kinda ticklish so Sayuri sneezed and he went like 'whoooosh!' He flew away. It was weaally funny!"**

Naruto didn't have to look to the side to know that Kurama was not happy with these developments. How would you take it if your little female counterpart was powerful enough to endure the illusion cast by a genius from an expert clan of illusion-casters when you couldn't?

**Naruto rolled his eyes. He knew he should be angry, or terrified, but it was proving incredibly hard.**

** "But then Sayuri remembered momma said that people could get hurt if they fall from too high, so Sayuri went to wook for him. Sayuri got to this town, you know, and Sayuri was going to ask if they had seen Madawa, but they began throwing these nasty things at me! And the nasty things stung."**

** It was pretty obvious she had made it to Konoha. "Sayuri thinks it was another festival, cause there was screaming and fire, too, but I didn't wike it 'cause the nasty things stung. I wanted to go away, but I had to find Madawa, you know? 'Cause if Madawa got hurt then Sayuri was a bad girl, and Sayuri doesn't want to be a bad girl. Sayuri's a good girl."**

** "Uh-huh." By this point, Naruto had so many potential responses he couldn't find the voice to any of them.**

Neither could his observers.

**She continued the story. "So I was wooking for Madawa, wooking awound evwywhere, but people were flying all awound so I couldn't find him. I didn't know humans could fly. Can you fly, Naruto-nii-chan?"**

** "Um . . . no."**

Of course, neither could this Naruto. You had to have some sort of dojutsu or a Curse Mark to be able to fly like that. Naruto could think of a few people who could: like that one girl from his mission to the Land of Rice Patties, or Pein, who could control gravity enough to fly. Or more than one Shinigami from another dream he had (**AN: Kenchi618's True Warriors Never Die; if this story doesn't get taken down for use of others works even if I give credit, I may add that as a saga.**).

**"Aw . . . too bad for onii-chan."**

** Naruto just let the cringing flow over him until it was properly grounded. He did, however, notice that Sayuri's expression had changed. She had lowered her head and she looked downcast.**

** "Um . . . Kyuubi? I – I mean, . . . uhh . . . Sa-Sayuri . . . chan?"**

** ". . . then . . ." Sayuri's shoulders shook a bit. " . . . Then this big and ugwy toad showed up. I . . . I thought . . ."**

"Wait a minute . . ." Naruto said to himself as Kurama's eyes flashed over the young girl. "Do you think that . . ." Kurama didn't give him an answer, which was probably meaning to say "yes".

**The shaking became more pronounced and her voice was faltering. Naruto began to feel a bit disturbed. " . . . I thought they would start a new game, so I was kinda happy, 'coz I didn't like the stingy things . . ."**

** By this point, it became obvious to Naruto **(and the one looking over the two)** that she was crying. "But then . . . then . . . there was this blue flash . . . and Shinigami-sama appeawed . . ." Sayuri pronounced before a loud sob. Naruto frowned. **_Shinigami?_

That was enough of a clue for Naruto that his father and Bunta had appeared. It was a bad memory for him and his companion because while Naruto lost both of his parents in the sealing (one from sealing it away and the other from helping, even though both were pierced by Kurama's claw) and Kurama because it was how he lived for the next sixteen years.

**"Shinigami-sama . . . he . . . he . . ." Sayuri looked up at the blond child. Her bloodshot, teary eyes and her flushed cheeks struck a string inside Naruto. He couldn't deal with sad children, having plenty of sad memories himself. Even if said children could obliterate small nations unconsciously. ". . . he stabbed me with his knife . . ."**

** Naruto cringed.**

** ". . . and it hurt! It weally weally hurt!" This time Naruto didn't flinch when Sayuri buried her face in his chest, embracing him as if her very existence depended on it. His hands hesitated, but he eventually settled on letting them rest on her back. ". . . it hurt so much . . ." Sayuri muttered between sobs, wails and tears in full force. ". . . it hurt . . . and I cried . . . I cried and called for momma . . . and then . . . and then I was here, and I've been here for so long, and it's so bowing, and wet, and wonwy . . . I wanna go home . . . I wanna go home . . . I want to see mama, and Sayoko-chan, and . . . and . . ."**

** Naruto remained surprisingly silent, the whole time the foxgirl wailed her pain, sorrows, and loneliness out. But, seriously, what could he say to that?**

Naruto kept his eyes on the little girl, wishing that there was something he could do. There had to be some reason as to why he was having this dream. He wished he knew what it was, though. Maybe it was something telling him not to take his sealing lightly? No. If it was that, Kurama would still be angry at him.

**After Sayuri ceased her crying once more, Naruto made things clear for her. He told her that she had been sealed by the Yondaime inside his body. "Look, Sayuri-chan, if I had any idea how to get you out of here, I'd do it right now. I . . ." He scratched the back of his head. " . . . I don't think you're a bad person . . . fox . . . girl . . . thing." Sayuri blinked. ". . . I'm not a thing, Naruto-nii-chan."**

Both Naruto and Kurama face-faulted. The water level rose a bit, catching the attention of both the other Naruto and Sayuri, though they soon let it go, and thinking that it wasn't really anything.

** Naruto cringed for the third time. That wasn't going away any time soon.**

** "But I'm happy."**

** It was Naruto's turn to blink.**

** ". . . Because Sayuri's not alone anymoar. Now Sayuri has Naruto-nii-chan!" Wiggle, wiggle.**

** Naruto actually blushed a little at this. For someone like him, being appreciated was an unusual luxury . . . even if it came from an unknowingly genocidal fox . . . girl.**

** Sayuri hadn't moved away from Naruto once she went into her second crying fit. Once she regained some sense of composure, she simply made herself comfortable on his lap. Her back resting on his chest, which proved rather difficult with all the fluffy tails. Naruto quickly discovered that Sayuri liked the feeling of his hand caressing her tails, as well as the fact of her ears being very sensitive and very ticklish.**

** While they had plenty of things to talk about, Naruto hadn't forgotten that he was **_**still**_** in the middle of falling to his doom. He made a pinky promise swearing to meeting her away as soon as he could. Sayuri told him she would try to communicate with him while he was in the "outside world".**

"How are they able to talk without him going into his mindscape?" Naruto asked Kurama. "I don't get it. It took us until I finally got used to your power before I was even able to talk to you." The fox snorted before laying down and resting his head on his arms. "**That was a special circumstance,**" Kurama answered. "**In some cases, Bijuu never talk to their hosts without goading them into using their chakra and taking over, like a few years ago. Unfortunately, she's one who is utterly innocent to not realize that she's killed so many people. It's like being with a genocidal amnesiac four-year-old.**"

**Of course, she didn't say it like that. After a good measure of goodbyes, Sayuri unleashed her chakra and gifted it to the boy. It was a notable reminder of the fact that the sweet little girl was, indeed, a mighty supernatural creature capable of immeasurable devastation. He glanced nervously at the tongues of orange-red chakra that seemed to want to invade him and swallow him whole. Sayuri's innocent look as she unleashed her terrifyingly powerful chakra didn't help relieve him much. He blinked . . . and he was out and back in the "outside world".**

** And his mind shattered in unfathomable agony, as the delayed feedback of massive body damage suddenly hit his pain receptors. The pain didn't even let him open his eyes, which was good because he didn't want to see the bloody mess his broken body had become.**

Unfortunately, Naruto and Kurama could only watch as the former's body had several of his limbs exposing white. They both sighed before Kurama actually allowed some of his chakra (which for some reason was mixing with the boy's) through his body, repairing all of the bones shattered and/or showing in the boy's fall. "**I think this Naruto's even stupider than you**," the fox told his real jinchuriki.

**. . . seems like you hit the bottom of the pit thingy while we were talking, onii-chan . . . woopsies?**

** Naruto tried to respond with the most awful curse he could think of. Unfortunately, his mind, overcome with unbelievable pain, couldn't come up with anything.**

**But check it out! I can talk to you from here now! Waaaaai! **

**Naruto's "**_**I hate my life**_**" came out like a garbled "**_**Uhuguwufu**_**" even in his mind. He resigned himself to wait out as he felt the massive surge of kitsune chakra which had already gotten started with his uncountable wounds.**

Naruto woke up suddenly, thinking about the weird dream he had. '_Kurama, are you up?_' he asked. The sound of something grumbling could be heard before he got an answer. "**What is it, Naruto?**" the fox asked.

'_Did you have that same dream too?_'

"**Hn,**" was the answer. "**I need you to do something for me, though, Naruto.**" Once he got an affirmative from his jinchuriki, he asked that Naruto look up something at the library for him. "**I have this urge to research something called . . . School Days**."

Naruto had heard of that too, though he couldn't think of where, and so he did.

Let's just say that he wouldn't like what he found.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: I was thinking about that too. Like I said before, I didn't know about School Days, so I went online to read it when I found that it would've been something I'd like. However, I went through TV Tropes and was going through said tropes when I found something called A Baby Trap and From Bad To Worse. On it, it gave spoilers for the anime ending of School Days being the worst of them. The spoiler is in bold. Apparently, **Sekai kills the main character and, after Kotonoha finds out she's pregnant, decides to kill her and see if it was true. While taking Makoto's (the main character) decaying head, she decides to die at sea.** According to TV Tropes, that ending was one of the endings on the games and apparently was the worst yet.

Kiactu: The reason Prince decided to bring this up is because he hates things with misleading titles, such as School Days or Milk Money.

Prince: I thought the second one was a story about a young woman whoring herself off to different guys for money for her kid. Turns out it was one of those things with a serial killer woman who is obsessed with the main character and killing everyone she loves, including said main character. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have hated it if the name wasn't so misleading.

Kiactu: Anyway, since Prince's rant is over, Prince of the Forgotten does not own Naruto Genkyouien, School Days, or the regular Naruto. Please promote the original releases by watching, playing, or reading which either one you want. I wouldn't do it for the School Days anime, but if you like shows like that you can.

Prince: In the next chapter, Naruto (canon) will be taking the place of Naruto (Genkyouien) after the boy leaves Jiraiya. Since this is a dream Naruto, this Naruto will be godly, getting all the abilities from each of the fics used in this one. Such as The Newest Challenger, or Shinobi of the High Seas. So until next time.


End file.
